Chip The Rabbit: The Begining
by Skecth
Summary: This story does take place in the Sonic Universe but it only stars my fancharacter Chip The Rabbit. While it will feature various Sonic Related Content the Characters themselves won't be around until the later chapters. I hope you still enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chip The Rabbit: The beginning.

The day begins bright sun shining into a window. The light slowly crept on top of a bed. There's a young golden fur rabbit sleeping in the bed. Sun begins to shine in his face making the red rims around his eyes and ears even brighter.

"go away, sun." He mumbles as he turns to the other side. Just then his room door flies open and a little female rabbit rushes in. She wears a red no-sleeve and red pants with a gold belt around it. She also kept her ears in a ponytail with a gold ribbon. As she walks to the side of his bed the gold rings on her began to glimmer.

"Get up, you" she begins to shout. There's no response. She makes a pouty face when she sees the other rabbit has not awaken. She climbs on the top of bed and starts jumping up and down on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP, CHIP!"

"I'm up, I'm up. Geez, Cherry." The rabbit said as he sat up with a groggy look on his face. This is Chip. He is a 13-year-old rabbit who lives with his Mom and little sister. They stayed in a small village located in the Green Hill Zone. Chip loved the village often found wishing that he lived somewhere bigger, like that Station Square place he heard of. Chip stared at his 9-year-old little sister. If it wasn't for the age difference and gender most people would have a hard time telling them apart. "You better have a good reason for waking me up. Its not even near noon yet."

"Yes I do, Mom says come down for breakfast," Cherry replied. She then hopped off his bed and headed for his door. Once she got to the door way she stopped and turned around. "Don't forget you have to fight Jackal today."

Chip fell back on top of his bed. "Crud."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chip The Rabbit: The beginning

Chapter 2: Family.

Chip came out of his room in his signature blue jeans and blue bandanna. As he walked down the hall he slipped on his gloves and walked into the kitchen. He smiled as he walked in because he can smell the pancakes from the hall. He saw his sister already chowing down on pancakes. His mother showed up on his left with Chip's plate full of food.

"Here you go, dear." His mother spoke in the most sincerest of tones. She was wearing light blue jeans and a red shirt with a apron over it. She watched her son sit at the table and start eating. She began to start cleaning up as her children enjoyed their food. Chip noticed she was her goggles around her neck and that meant one thing.

"You have to work today, mom?" Chip asked but already figured out the answer.

His mom smiled "Yes I do, Chip. I might be home a little late." Chip just sighs. Chip's Mom is a delivery pilot and owns a baby blue and white biplane. Anytime the village needed something flown in from a far they look to his mom for help. Some say without her, the village would be long gone. The longest she ever stays gone is three days. She always made sure to be back the 4th day. Chip flown a couple of times with his mom but soon preferred staying home with Cherry so she wouldn't be alone. Luckily the town only asks her to fly for them once or twice a month. The mother looks at her kids ask them a question. "So do you two have anything plan for today?"

Chip couldn't speak because his mouth was full so Cherry spoke instead. "Me and Chip are going to Blue Falls. I'm going to find more rings" Chip finally swallowed his food and look at his sister. He knew of Cherry little hobby of collecting gold rings. He thought it was nice that she had a hobby to keep her busy but he couldn't understand this one. There was also the fact that he had his own reason for going to Blue Falls. Cherry was already done with her food and headed back to her room for her shoes.

"Doesn't she have enough gold rings already?" Chip spoke out loud. This caused his mother to laugh a little.

"Oh Chip, you know why she collects those things" She grabbed Cherry's plate and put it in the sink. "You know local legends say that the gold rings around here have the power to grant life energy to their owner. It also says that if you collect 100 rings you'll live twice as long than you normally would." Chip put a skeptical look on his face as his Mom spoke of the legend.

"But that's just a legend, there's no truth in it." Chip remarked. He soon finished off his plate and handed it to his mom. "Immortality can't be that easy, can it?" Chip questioned.

His mother bend down to his height and smiled " That's why it is a legend. No one knows if it is real or not. Your sister thinks it might be true. " Chip looked back at Cherry's room and then back to his mom still a little puzzled, "The reason she collects the rings so we all can be together forever, don't you wish to be with us forever Chip?" His Mom sweetly asked him. Chip stared at his mother for a moment then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She can tell if was up to him he would never let go. So she hugged him back said " I'll take that as a yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chip The Rabbit: The beginning

Chapter 3: Village Antics

Chip and Cherry were standing by the cliff side getting ready to watch their mother take off. They watch the baby blue and white biplane drive out of the makeshift hanger and reach the runway. They both ran up to plane to see their mom one more time. They saw their mom in the cockpit wearing her favorite goggles. "Okay you two, make sure to behave yourselves and look out for each other." She got out of the plane and hugged her children one last time before she takes off. "I'll miss you so much."

"We'll miss you too, Mom" Chip spoke. As he watch his mom climb back into the cockpit he got an idea. "Hey mom, can we come with you on your next trip?" Cherry's eyes lit up at the chance to fly in the plane. So far Chip has been the only to fly with their Mom and that was for him to learn how to fly. Cherry never had a chance to go up so she was hoping for a yes.

"Sure, it'll be like a little vacation for all of us." She nodded. Cherry cheered. "Yes! We get to go flying with Mom" The nine-year-old started running around with her arms out like wings. "We get to fly, We get to fly, We get to fly, We get to fly."

"Hold it!" the mother said loud enough to make Cherry stop. "As long you two stay out of trouble." She stared at Cherry, "especially you, young lady." Knowing Cherry's mischievous streak Chip couldn't help but grin at that. Then the mom turned to him "As the older brother Chip, I'm holding you responsible for anything she does while I'm gone." This put a frown on his face. "Now like I said before, keep each other safe."

"Yes, mom," they both say. The propeller starts turning and the engine begins to roar. She waves to them as they wave back. The plane races down the strip and takes off into the air. They watch the plane until it is out of view. Chip stared for a moment longer then felt Cherry tugging on his arm.

"What are you waiting for, let's go."

Chip and Cherry are walking through the village. Cherry was carry a basket of new gold rings while Chip was walking soaked because he fell under the waterfall trying to help Cherry. They see some of the shops starting to open up. It was still an hour before noon so Chip was a little surprised. If it wasn't for Cherry wanting to go to Blue Falls this morning, he would just now be waking up.

"Hey Chip, I'm thirsty. What about you?" Cherry asked.

Chip took off his shoe and pour the water out on Cherry's head. "Does that answer your question?"

"Its not my fault you can't your balance near a waterfall!" she said with lots of frustration.

Before Chip can answer her back another voice came in. "Sometimes its hard to tell if you two are related."

The voice came from the shop with the bar stools right next to them. The metal screen lifts up to show a counter and a soda bar behind it. There's also a girl about Chip's age standing behind the counter. Its a brown dog wearing a pink baby tee and black pants under a apron. "Hey guys, what can I do for you guys" It was Claire. Someone Chip and Cherry were very familiar with since their Mom and her Dad are good friends. There was once a rumor that they were a couple but they cleared that up quickly. Chip and Cherry have also been going to this shop as long as they can remember.

"Hi, Claire. Are you running the soda shop by yourself today?" Cherry asked.

"My dad is out on an errand so for now I'm in charge." Claire spoke confidently. "How about you two grab a seat and I'll give you something on the house?"

Cherry immediately jumped on the seat and said "I want a strawberry milkshake." Chip signaled for the same thing and grabbed a seat too. Claire went to the back and came out with some milkshakes and pass them to Cherry and Chip. Cherry eyes glowed at the tall glass in front her. "Thanks for treating us, Claire" she squealed as she grabbed the straw and began to slurp away.

Claire grinned at the little rabbit and then turn to Chip. "Don't worry about it, girl. Its the least I can do for my bunny knight who helped me out yesterday" she said sweetly. This caught Chip off-guard, so off-guard he nearly choked .

"Really, what did he do?" Cherry asked with newfound curiosity.

"You mean you didn't tell her." Claire looked at Chip puzzled. Chip shook his head no.

Claire smiled "Then I'll tell you."

Flashback

Claire was at Blue Falls with someone. A dog-like animal in a dark blue jean jacket and dark blue jeans with black boots. It was Jackal, Claire's current fiancée. She's been having problems with him so she asked him to come out here.She started to speak "Jackal, I need to tell you something." Jackal just nodded so she continued. "I don't think its going to work out between us" With that statement Jackal snapped.

"What are you saying, Claire! You don't like being with me anymore!" Jackal yelled.

"I use to love being with you. You were one of my best friends" She spoke. "But after our parents announced that we're suppose to marry, you changed. You use to be so sweet and kind. Now you're so angry and possessive. What happen to the Jackal I use to know?"

"He's gone!" Jackal snapped. "He was too weak, he didn't deserve someone like you."

As they argue they didn't notice Chip coming down the trail. He was suppose to trying to get some fish from the river and he knew by the water fall was the best spot. He didn't have a rod so he thought of using a spear. He just needed a stick. He finds one in a bush so he pulls it out. What he didn't notice was the small hornets nest on the end. As soon as he noticed the hornets he started the swinging the stick at them. He kept swinging until and eventually the nest flew off somewhere.

Meanwhile Jackal was getting frustrated with Claire. "Now listen here!" He grabbed her arm tightly "This is who I am now and nothing is going to change that. Not even if a bunch of hornets started attacking me right NOW!" Just then a small hornets nest flew into his down the back of his jacket. With that a swarm of hornets attacked without warning. "AHH! What the hell? GET EM OFF, GET EM OFF!! The hornets cause Jackal to fall under the waterfall. As Claire watched with shock and a little bit of humor on her face, Chip shows up and sees what he inadvertently did.

"Oops" he says

End Flashback

Cherry busts out laughing "Are you kidding? Hahaha" She falls out her soon afterwards. After she regains her composure she speaks "Is that he challenge you today, because you got him attacked by hornets"

Before Chip can answer that he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks behind him to see Jackal.

"Payback time!"


End file.
